


Just One Dance Is All It Takes

by DruidDamsel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Historical Accuracy, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve can't dance, handling emotions, i want these boys to be happy, pre-war stucky, somewhat poorly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidDamsel/pseuds/DruidDamsel
Summary: Steve is used to being the one to get jealous over the attention that Bucky gets from the girls in the dance halls and knows how to handle it. But how will Bucky react when a dame has her attention on Steve? Not well at all is a good way to put it.





	Just One Dance Is All It Takes

Steve couldn’t help but glare at the glass of soda pop in his hand. He didn’t want to be in the dance hall, he didn’t want to be sitting alone, and he definitely didn’t want to watch his best pal spin around every pretty girl that looked his way. Of course, Bucky had always been that way; a skirt chaser, and when they’d started to be together, Bucky had claimed that it was still important that he keep up his reputation as a ladies’ man to keep them protected.

He’d reluctantly agreed with Bucky’s reasoning, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He felt jealous at times, certain that Buck would trade him for one of the pretty dames that he spun in his arms. He’d just deal with emotions at a later date, behind closed doors where he could make sure that Bucky was still his, and Bucky would always reassure him that he was Steve’s and Steve’s alone, despite his appearances in public.

Steve looked up from his half empty glass to observe the dance floor again, where Bucky was having a grand old time dancing. It was, after all, one of Bucky’s favorite things to do. That night they hadn’t gone on a double date, a small mercy in Steve’s mind since at least he didn’t have to try to entertain a dame who would much rather be spending her time with Bucky, but Bucky seemed to have a personal mission to dance with every girl in the hall. Plus, he was now sitting by himself, and he wasn’t particularly happy about that fact. Steve caught Bucky from time to time looking in his direction, making sure that Steve knew he wasn’t forgotten, but at the same time attempting to rile Steve up.

And there he went again, glancing in the direction of the table where Steve sat by himself, lips quirked into a small smirk. Steve knew how Bucky played this game, and Steve just raised an eyebrow in his direction over the glass as he took a drink, not letting Bucky get under his skin just yet. Their quiet communication was interrupted by the scrape of the chair next to Steve.

“Hi,” said the young lady, who dropped into the seat next to him, a smile on her face. An elegant young woman with a nice dark blue dress on and her brunette hair pinned back. Steve stared at her for a moment, not quite believing that a girl would just willingly sit down and talk to _him_ , of all people in the dance hall.

“H-hello,” came his stuttered response. For some reason his awkwardness just made her smile grow, yet another weird thing to happen that night.

The girl made herself comfortable, propping her chin in her hand with her elbow on the table, leaning in closer to Steve. “My name’s Louise, what’s a cute bloke like you sitting here all by yourself?”

Steve pulled away slightly when Louise had leaned forward, hands gripping the now empty glass in his hands. “ ‘m Steve, don’t really dance,” he mumbled.

A peal of laughter escaped her, as if he’d said something remarkably funny and not a lame reason as to why he was sitting alone. “Well then, Steve, I think you came to the wrong place tonight,” she teased, eyes twinkling with mirth. Louise nodded her head towards Bucky, who had pulled away from the crowd of girls as the song ended, jokingly proclaiming that he needed a breather, or they’d wear him out too fast, and was making his way towards the soda jerker. “Is that your pal over there? I saw you both come in together.”

Steve nodded slowly, ignoring the stab of disappointment that lanced through him as he concluded that she only came over so that Steve could get her a dance with Bucky.

“You’d think, with a friend who can dance like that, you would’ve picked up some moves,” she mused, tapping a finger against her chin and looking back at Steve, concentrating on him. Her eyes staying there even as Steve heard Bucky’s footsteps approach and knew that Louise could very well stop looking at him and admire Bucky right then. He flushed under the scrutiny and jumped as Bucky’s hand came down on his shoulder, a little smirk appearing on her face at his reaction.

“Hey, Steve.” Bucky slid into the chair on the other side of Steve, pulling it closer so he was right next to him, and did not try at all to conceal the once over he gave Louise before turning his attention back to his friend before putting his drink on the table. “You holding up alright?”

Steve swallowed dryly as he nodded, hidden under the table cloth and the shadows of the dance hall walls Bucky had put his hand on the inside of Steve’s knee and was moving his index finger in a slow circle; he was usually more reserved in public. “Yeah, why do you ask?” The unvoiced questions were just as loud, but Steve tried not to make them too obvious because Louise was still there, still watching Steve for some reason.

“Just wanted to see if my best pal was still having a good time tonight.”

Louise interjected before Steve could respond to that. “I’m sure he is now that he has something more to do than sit here alone.”

Bucky observed her over his glass for a moment as he drained his soda. He drank it all before setting the glass back down on the table. “Well, since you are providing enough entertainment as it is, I’ll be on my way.”

Steve instantly felt chilled in the spot where Bucky had his hand on his leg and watched as Bucky strode back out to the dance floor, quickly finding a partner despite the song being halfway through already.

“A bit prickly,” Louise remarked as she turned her attention back to Steve after watching Bucky leave.

Steve frowned at the young man tearing up the dance floor once again, a gaggle of girls already surrounding him hoping for the chance to have a spin or two with him. “I’m sorry, he’s usually not like that.” He shrugged apologetically, “he still might dance with you, though, if you ask.”

The dame sitting across looked confused by his remark. “Why would I want to dance with him? I came to you, didn’t I?” She pulled her chair closer to him.

Now it was Steve’s turn to be confused. “What? You don’t mean… I don’t… I mean, I can’t…” He could feel himself blushing as he realized that it had been him that she wanted to dance with, the embarrassment of the situation burning his ears and spreading to his face.

A brilliant smile appeared as Louise watched Steve figure out what she wanted. She grabbed his hand before he could attempt to voice anymore excuses and pulled him out of his chair and towards the dance floor. Right before they reached the floor, though, Steve dug his heels, stopping the dame from pulling him any farther. She looked back at him quizzically.

His ears burned as he halted their progress and looked at the floor. “Look, if you try to dance with me all you’re goin’ to be is embarrassed.” His mumbled statement was aimed towards the floor, feeling rather uncomfortable with the entire situation.

“Well, I can lead you, I just want you to have a little fun. We’re in a dance hall, Steve. You’re supposed to dance,” Louise teased lightly. “Now come on.”

That was apparently meant to close the discussion they were having, but Steve still felt apprehensive as he was pulled out into the open. It was at that moment that the band chose to change the pace and a slower tune floated out over the young adults’ heads; a melody that eased the movements of every dancer. Louise did well as she put his hands in the right places, one on her hip and the other holding her hand, while she gently laid her own hand on Steve’s shoulder. He noted, somewhat bitterly, that she was a good inch or two taller than he was, no doubt making their dance look a little awkward. The moment that his hands were arranged to where she wanted them to be his gaze immediately dropped to the floor. Her shoes matched perfectly with her dress. His mind drifted as he shuffled gracelessly to the music before being pulled from his thoughts by Louise’s hand pulling his chin up to make him look her in the eye.

When Steve’s gaze met her own she gave a small nod. “It’s much nicer to be able to look at your partner while dancing, instead of the top of his head,” a small smile pulled at her lips, “don’t you agree?”

“I suppose,” Steve agreed, before averting his eyes away from her face. His breath caught in his throat when he saw that Bucky is staring at him over his own partner’s shoulder, who he is pressed flushed against as he dances.

His friend whispered something in his partner’s ear that makes her laugh, all the while his gaze is riveted on Steve. Something in his gaze made Steve almost feel skittish. Steve’s stomach curled as he finally realizes what is in Bucky’s gaze; an unmistakable hunger. A sly smirk came to Bucky’s lips when he realizes he has Steve’s undivided attention and subtly wet his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. His small action caused Steve’s jaw to drop, he’s being such a tease.

Steve is pulled away from the look of desire Bucky had by Louise’s voice. “You’re not as bad of a dancer as you claim to be, Steve.”

“Thank you, I guess”, Steve said.

Louise sighed a little at his lack luster response but continued to sway with him. When the song ended she pulled away. “I hope that gave you a little fun here tonight.”

He couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the sad smile on her face, knowing that he was responsible for putting it there. Steve wanted to fix that, his mother raised him to be a gentleman after all. “I did, thank you for the dance.”

With his thanks in place, Louise’s smile returned full force. “Of course, if you ever need a partner, come find me. I’m always open to another dance, especially with a cutie like you.” She said with a wink before turning away, her dark blue dress disappearing into the throng on the dance floor.

With the slow dance over, the dance floor was starting to pick up the pace again and Steve quickly made his way back to his table before he got trampled by the couples practically throwing each other into the air. Before he could reach the table, though, a hand latched onto his sleeve and he practically jumped a foot into the air. When he turns to see who it is, though, it’s only Bucky. A smile made its way across his face before he saw the way Buck was looking at him, almost annoyed. His jacket was already on, to Steve’s surprise, and he quirked an eyebrow to Bucky’s strange behavior.

Bucky pushed Steve’s jacket into his arms with a harsh, “let’s go,” before hauling him away.

The night was somewhat chilled, and Steve pulled on his jacket as they walked out of the dance hall. It was odd for the two of them to leave before it was much later, and stranger still that Bucky was accompanying him. Steve usually left alone, and he would come back to their apartment at a later hour, often after escorting both of their dates back to their places of residence beforehand. Then Steve would promptly take out all of the frustrations of the evening on his infuriating roommate.

“Bucky, what’s going on?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do. You never leave that dance hall before ten o’clock and it is currently,” Steve lifted his wrist to check his watch while they were still close to a street lamp, “a quarter to ten. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s _wrong_ ,” came the grumbled reply.

At this point in their walk home they had come to an intersection, an area bright enough that Steve could very clearly see his face, every feature was tight with agitation. When Bucky stepped off of the curb, Steve hurried after him, Bucky sped up his walk.

“Will you just answer me?” Steve couldn’t keep the agitation and worry out of his own voice. Bucky was acting so weird.

They walked in silence for a while the tension thick in the air.

“Just tell me,” Steve ordered.

“I’ll tell you later.”

Steve knew very well that if he dropped the issue he’d have a harder time figuring out what was wrong with his best pal later when the issue was no longer important to him. He needed to fix this, so he wouldn’t have a mopey Bucky on his hands for the next couple of days.

So, Steve continued to needle him, refusing to let the conversation die, even if it was one sided. They were getting closer to where their apartment was and there were less streetlights in this part of town, despite the high crime rates of the area. Steve had taken to carefully observing their surroundings when they were out this late so that they didn’t get mugged for what little they had. They were approaching another alley and Steve prepared to sneak a look into it as they passed. That didn’t happen, though, as he was manhandled into the dark passage, an indignant squawk escaping him.

The air was snatched from his lungs as Bucky pulled him down the alleyway and pushed him up against the wall.

For a moment all they did was look at each other in the muted darkness of the alley, only able to see the dark outline of the other. Bucky’s hands were tightly holding onto Steve’s shoulders, and he could feel their warmth through the thinness of his jacket. Slowly, Bucky’s hand came up to graze the edge of Steve’s jaw before sliding around to the back his neck. A twitch of his fingers was the only warning that Steve got before Bucky’s mouth was roughly pressed against his.

“Mmmph!” A muffled sound was all Steve could manage around the hot mouth held against his.

Bucky was never this careless in public, never. But Steve couldn’t hold that thought long, as Bucky pinned him against the wall, the hand not behind his neck slipping down to hold his ass a possessive grip. He melted Bucky as he deepened the kiss, eyes closing, not that he was able to see much in the alley anyway. His own hands grasp at Bucky’s shoulders, looking for purchase.

Even when Bucky finally pulled away from the kiss he kept his body pressed against Steve’s. Steve’s chest heaved as he breathed and Bucky’s not in much better shape. He still couldn’t keep the sass out of his voice, despite whatever shape he was in. “Nothing is wrong at all, huh?”

“I didn’t like that dame.”

“Which dame? I saw quite a few with you tonight.”

Bucky huffs a laugh. “Not with me. The one that was so keen on you.”

Realization slowly dawned on Steve. “You’re jealous,” he said with a grin.

A groan escaped the lips that were pressed so firmly to Steve’s a moment before. “I am, in the worst ways. God, Stevie, I never knew it was so hard.”

Steve couldn’t help his chuckle, Bucky sounded distraught. In retaliation Bucky began to kiss down Steve’s jaw and neck, biting where it met his shoulder. The chuckle was cut short and replaced with a gasp as Steve’s hips jutted forward on their own accord. “Oh. You jerk.” The jab had meant to come out sharp, but sounded more like a whimper, even to Steve’s ears.

Bucky soothed the bite with a kiss. “Yeah, yeah, and you’re a punk.” His hands trailed up and down Steve’s sides and back, trying to touch as much as he could, stopping and groping his ass from time to time, relishing how worked up Steve got just from his touch. Kissing his Stevie’s nose and cheeks and lips. When Steve’s hands tried to leave Bucky’s shoulders, tried to touch him back, he growled. He grabbed Steve’s hands and pinned them above his head.

“You don’t get to touch. Keep your hands to yourself or I’ll stop everything.” Steve keened at the order but remained still, closing his eyes at the sensation of Buck having control. When he pressed a hand to Steve’s tight slacks, though, his eyes snapped open, pupils blown. His eyes met Bucky’s stare and salacious grin.

“I have half a thought to have you make a mess of yourself in this alley right now.” He gave a peck to Steve’s panting mouth. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?” The smaller man softly moaned in agreement. “You’d have to be quiet, can you do that for me, doll?”

At Steve’s rapid nod Bucky smirked and once again crushed his mouth to Steve’s. Plunging his tongue into Steve’s mouth Buck swallowed the noises Steve made as he palmed him through his slacks.

When Bucky pulled away he made sure that he was only touching Steve with the hand that was pinning the other’s above his head and the palm pressed to the bulge in Steve’s pants. “Do you know how crazy you drove me tonight?” Bucky asked, staring into Steve’s eyes, arousal coursing through him. “Fucking insane. Couldn’t keep my eyes off of you as you swayed along with that chick. Wished it was me. Holding you close, whispering little things in your ear.”

Steve’s breath hitched at Bucky’s words. He was usually the one to dominate after their double dates or outings to dance halls, but there was something exhilarating to be on the receiving end of a lover’s jealousy.

Bucky slipped a hand into Steve’s pants before looking at the young blond man pinned against the wall. “I damn near forgot how much you like to be pushed around.” Bucky accentuated his statement with a stroke of Steve’s cock.

He couldn’t deny that he loved every second of this, he wanted to be able to vocalize his longing for the man pinning him to the wall of an alley, but the risk of getting caught was too great. Steve was limited to quiet moans and whimpers as Bucky’s hand and words of quiet jealousy brought him closer to the edge. When a particularly rough stroke ripped a moan out of Steve, though, Bucky stilled all of his administrations.

“I thought you said you could keep quiet, doll?” Bucky’s intense gaze met Steve’s hazy one, out of focus, a whine that couldn’t be helped escaping him. Bucky brought his face close to Steve’s his lips brushing the other’s when he spoke. “Answer me.” He accompanied the order by removing his hand from Steve’s pants in order to grip his jaw, making the smaller man look up to him.

“I did… I did. I can…. Please, Buck.” Steve was a mess. He had been so close, just to have it taken away, and he needed to have him.

Bucky kissed him tenderly, warm lips capturing the ones in front of them. “Alright, baby, but only because you asked so nicely.”

It wasn’t hard for Steve to return to the point of arousal he had been when Bucky had first stopped. And Bucky wouldn’t stop. Steve gently removed one of his hands from Bucky’s grip to cover his mouth to muffle the noises that escaped him. Bucky growled a little when Steve tried to remove his hand at first, before relenting to allow Steve to better hide what they were doing from any late-night pedestrians who might have been in earshot.

Steve’s hips jerked into Bucky’s hand, drawing closer to his release. Quick pants and small moans were muffled by the hand Steve had pressed against his mouth. All Steve could focus on was the man in front of him. The man whose pomade had begun to come undone and allowed strands of hair to fall into his face. Who was edging Steve to the point of oblivion. Who was the only person that Steve could focus on. Bucky. His Bucky.

Steve was right on the edge. Bucky seemed to realize that and pulled Steve’s hand away from his mouth before locking their lips in a searing kiss. With a particular twist of Bucky’s hand Steve fell apart. Every noise that attempted to escape him was stifled by Bucky’s searing mouth marking his own. Bucky groaned lowly into Steve’s mouth as he wrecked the man under him.

When Steve was finished Bucky smirked against his lips, enjoying the gasps and tremors of Steve post-orgasm before pulling his hand out of Steve’s pants and licking it clean. Steve watched through hooded eyes, breathing heavily as he came off his high. Steve caught his breath soon enough, though. “That was… new.”

The taller man hummed against his lips, “sure was. Did you like it?”

“Yeah, yeah. Course I did. You just jacked me off in an alleyway because your jealous ass couldn’t wait before we were in the privacy off our apartment.”

That got a huff of laughter out of Bucky. “You’re the one who wouldn’t stop asking what was wrong.”

Steve shrugged, “well, now I can see it’s alright.”

Bucky pressed his entire body against Steve, and Steve could feel the hardness that was Bucky press against his abdomen. “I wouldn’t say that just yet,” Buck murmured.

Steve looked up at him, want already starting to cloud them again, and felt his own dick stir with interest despite getting off so recently. “The night’s still young.”

Buck grinned at his reply and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Let’s go then, darling. I have quite a bit of reclaiming to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. My first ever published fanfiction for the Archive. I'm excited to contribute more so look out ;) I will probably add more to it later.
> 
> Come find me on Twitter @DruidDamsel. I'd love to make some friends


End file.
